


Love At First Sight

by goolinus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Yohan is a great hyung, boss team, innocent Junho, insecure Eunsang, mentioned - Freeform, woollim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goolinus/pseuds/goolinus
Summary: The time he walked into the studio, a friendly smile from Junho gave him peace and warmth, all his worries and anxiety vanished.Perhaps it is love at first sight.Hardship in training and insecurity overwhelmed Eunsang, but It's alright as long as Junho is with him.





	Love At First Sight

Junho is a shy person. Eunsang might be the first person Junho really opened up to, beside his friends from the same label. The red haired boy believed it was love at first sight. The time he walked into the studio, a friendly smile from Junho gave him peace and warmth, all his worries and anxiety vanished.

The second time such feeling overwhelmed Eunsang was when he opened the door of C Class, meeting eyes with that boy again. Maybe dropping down from A to C was not that bad and depressing, he wondered.

He wanted to know more about that boy, who was practicing at the corner but now surrounded by people after blowing up with his visual in the first showcase. Everyone wanted to be close with him, but he couldn't tell if their intentions were pure. Things are obvious here. Every action every relationship could be an opportunity, any small move could be vital to survival. Of course you could find real friendship here, but certainly there are some started with a purpose.

"Junho is uncomfortable." The guy named Yunseong, who was the big brother of woollim, mumbled to himself, but Eunsang caught that. The said boy was now 'welcomed' to leave his spot at the corner and being surrounded by many talkative people.

It's not that people are doing that for the camera, the hyungs surely wanted to take care of him and helped him up with the practice. But Eunsang could feel that the boy was not familiar with all those attentions and energy from the surrounding. After all, Junho is a shy person.

As Eunsang returned his dorm room, Yohan informed him the shower malfunction in their room.

"Maybe you can use next door's, I think Junho is back from the cafeteria." The elder suggested before leaving with his pajamas and towel.

Eunsang's heart skipped a bit when Junho's name was mentioned. They talked few time, but nothing apart from the choreography or the air conditioning. Maybe Eunsang should make a step forward.

He knocked on the door and heard a soft "come in". It's that boy! Surprisingly, Junho was the only person in that room at that moment. After explaining his situation, Eunsang went to their bathroom while Junho continued packing up his luggage. They were going to have the first battle song picking tomorrow. They would switch room again as they formed into new groups. Eunsang prayed during his shower, maybe, just maybe he could be in the same team with Junho.

It didn't take long to have a shower and Junho's dorm mate were still nowhere to be found when Eunsang came out. The two met eyes again. This time Junho broke the eye contact first, lowering his head. For a moment, Eunsang thought the boy's face had slightly reddened. Then he looked at things in Junho's luggage. His eyes widened as he saw boxes of snacks lying on his clothes.

"You got many snacks." Eunsang giggled. "It's a miracle if you still remain plenty of them in the last day." His room got into a war snatching Yohan's precious cup noodles, which his sunbae suggested him to bring here.  
"I was too shy…" Junho didn't continue, looking down on his packed luggage. The slightly elder guy was surrounded by people everyday but found difficulties to give out snacks. Comparing to Eunsang who was called as sugar boy and had a sunny boy image. Junho felt embarrassed.  
They went into silence before Eunsang spuated in front of Junho's suitcase.

"May I?" He asked.

At the end, Eunsang invited Junho to his room and all those snacks were rubbed within minutes. They had a very good night, Eunsang believed that was just the beginning of their friendship.

Maybe Dongpyo heard his prayer. Eunsang and Junho were confirmed to be in the boss team after two round of selections. Getting the Avengers reputation, the red haired boy was pressured, and again Junho's soft smile became his healer.

It didn't take them long to become best friends owing to their team's harmony. Eunsang discovered many new sides of the shy boy. He could be playful and talkative sometimes, which Eunsang was pretty proud knowing that he was the very few person who could see them.

Every night, they would have snacks and little chat on Eunsang's bunk bed as there wasn't any microphone near by. Eunsang learned about Junho's school life, interest and even some fun fact of other woollim trainees. They shared secrets, stories and strengthened their friendship with their hearts.

Then, one day, they stepped up beyond just friends.

As Junho was carrying a box of chocolate pie when climbing up the stairs, he lost his balance, though Eunsang tried to catch him, they ended up fell on the bed together with packs of choco pie around them.

Their face was incredibly close that their noses nearly touched each other's cheek. Fortunately, the cameras were off and their dorm mates just went to the laundry room. They stayed such position as neither of them wanted to separate.

"Hey." Eunsang whispered with a bright smile, tightening his hand on Junho's waist.  
"…Hi." While Junho replied with a small smile, blushing hardly. After some hesitation, Junho leaned over and gave a peck on the corner of Eunsang's lips. The elder had given him few signals before, only this time was clear and sure.

Junho's pecks were sweeter than chocolate pie and became Eunsang's new favorite. From that day, they would hold hands wherever they went, shared little pecks and kisses secretly. Days in the training center were not difficult as long as they have each other.

However, things changed up a little bit during their position battle. Unfortunately, the two didn't pick the same song, despite both choosing the vocal position. Their teams were not even training together during the preparation period. It was when they had their rehearsal, Eunsang could finally see Junho's full performance. The elder improved a lot, getting praise from both trainers and other trainees. Eunsang was happy for his boy truthfully.

Meanwhile, Eunsang didn't have great breakthroughs like Junho did and the vocalists in his team were skillful and gifted, making the boy a bit tensed. When the results came out, he didn't seem to be happy neither. He got the first place, but he doubted himself getting such position when there were those great vocalists besides him.

He was sensitive ever since he topped the rankings. There were many great people who didn't get attentions they deserved. The boy felt the needs to work harder and improve to repay the love he received. Things are heavier than he could imagine, especially without Junho's company.

"I envy those three being teammates again." Dongpyo pouted. Seungwoo, Yohan and Junho were both formerly in boss team then coincidentally met again in the new team, while the other three went to three different groups. He wished they could stick together, more than just having chitchat at the toilet like this.

"How's Junho and you doing?"  
The boy, who was in fact slightly elder than Eunsang, was the first person they opened about their relationship. At that time, he just reacted with an "I knew it" smirk.  
"We seldom have time to meet. Both too busy." Eunsang calmly replied as he washed his hands.  
They only have one week to practice. Everyone was busy preparing for the stage recording in weekend. It was not easy to meet as their teams were assigned to different practice room.  
"Maybe you guys will have time tomorrow." Dongpyo comforted him with a smile.

Since the stage recording was ended, they were going to have afterword interviews and film some materials for the little episodes in between 2nd eliminate announcements. The schedule was quite leisure, everyone were free to go around the center as long as they could show up on time for their recording.

Junho went to Eunsang's room, a box of chocolate pie in arms, little bounces in between his footsteps until he stopped by the door. The boy missed his lover, but he tried to hide his excitement in case there was someone holding self cams walking around the building.

Eunsang opened the door and saw Junho looking at him like a puppy missed his owner. They looked around and shared a small kiss behind the door, alerting the cameras in the room. The two occupied the room as Eunsang's teammates were in the cafeteria. They updated each other's week and played in front of the camera. After few moments, They told 'the camera' that they were going out then turned it off as they said Goodbye.

Double checked the camera was off, Junho was pulled into the younger's big hug.  
"I miss you too." Junho mumbled as he hid his face on Eunsang's shoulder.  
Eunsang felt loved and alive, again.  
"It's been a long week…I worried about you, but you did very well." The reddish hair boy heaved a sigh in relief. Junho was a shy guy, while facing high expectations from the public, probably more extreme than Eunsang's situation.  
"It's okay. Yohan hyung helped me a lot." The elder put on a sweet smile. However, Eunsang frowned, mixed feelings stirring in his chest.

Junho had been talking about his great team and mostly how Yohan accompanied him during practice. He felt awful as jealousy was taking over his mind.  
"I heard that…you two stayed in that small room for whole night."  
"Not really, we went back to sleep at 3am, but the trainer said…" Junho realized the younger's unusual expression. He was not a witty person, but he could feel Eunsang was unhappy.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked innocently.  
"No…" Eunsang covered his face with both his hands, groaning in frustration.

He knew Junho loves him and surely Yohan is a very good hyung who wishes the best to both of them. That's why Eunsang felt horrible with the jealousy growing inside him.

"I am a bad boyfriend." He confessed weakly. "I am jealous."  
Junho blinked few times, getting what his lover meant. Then He took away Eunsang's hands and lean for a soft peck like that time he confessed to the guy few weeks ago.  
Another few peck landed on Eunsang's face, with a tender "It's okay" "I am here". He found it very cute that the younger was obsessed with him, perhaps this is what falling head over heels in love meant.

Eunsang looked at Junho's eyes, which were shaped like moons when he smiled. The warmth and peace was blooming again, like spring.

It was love at first sight, he believed.


End file.
